


Cats

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cats, F/M, Gen, Locker Room, Project Freelancer, Pusses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's night at the Mother of Invention and Wash's suffering of his insomnia. He wanders around until he Ends up in the locker room. Where York just came out of the shower.<br/>The discussion following is weird, hilarious and embarassing.<br/>When Carolina shows up, this whole discussion gets a fucking creepy note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

It was an uneventful usual day at the Mother of Invention. For once, they didn’t have a mission, so all of the Agents spent the day training and improving their skills. York of all had to train hard to get used to see only with one eye. It hadn’t been long since he lost the left eye due to an exploding grenade in the fight against Tex.

It wasn’t surprising though that he was on one of the lowest ranks by now because he was on the sick bay for so long and now had to train his abilities before he would be sent to the battlefield again. Considering the training today, this still would take some weeks. He had gotten beaten up even by Connie and Wash. And Wash normally was at the bottom of the leader board and Connie, aka Conneticut, wasn’t even on it because she was a rank under Wash.

It sounded mean, for Wash and Connie and for York, but those were the facts. Technically seen Connie and Wash were the weakest one’s here. They got beaten up every time by the others. Sometimes put through a wall when fighting against Maine. But usually they only had some bruises. Rarely a concussion or broken bones.

Anyway, York getting beaten up badly by the two on the bottom of the leader board caused the others to mock the mustard yellow armored soldier, making jokes and fun of him. But he took it with an easiness Wash only admired. He would never could take it so easy. He would have troubles to cope with this situation. Even more when being half blind, trying to do your best and getting mocked for that.

With a low hiss, Wash slipped out of the right underarm armor. He had gotten a painful hit of Carolina. Since Tex showed up she was even more edgy than normally, getting pissed easily and demanding more of herself and the others than some could give. She had gotten merciless by now, not only over demanding.

Examining his arm, he could see that it was badly swollen and a huge black spot began to form in the middle of it. Jep, this hit was well placed and forcefully conducted. He didn’t know how this hit was called actually, but she had hit him with the fingertips of a stretched out hand. Like a spear or something. A lot of force on a small spot. High damage and pain guaranteed. Moving his fingers and the arm, Wash had to bite back another hiss. But it looked like it was only a contusion. Nothing bad like a broken arm. So he could keep on training.

He hoped he would get another Agent as sparring partner tomorrow. Although Washington was sure, that Carolina was sparring so much with him to train him. After she was done with him, Carolina used to spar with Connie. She didn’t got away much better than Wash. She had a black spot under the ribs on her left side and another on her right leg. Looked like a direct hit with a kick.

Instead of asking if she was okay, the grey armored Freelancer decided to say nothing. She had gotten reluctant and quiet all of a sudden during the last days. She also wouldn’t come by to the locker room, if only to talk or to make out or having sex. Wash often sat here alone for hours, thinking about the stuff in his head and hoping for someone coming by to talk to.

Closing his locker, Washington left the locker room, knowing exactly that he would return during the night. Because he felt like not being able to sleep. And this not because of his sore arm.

Indeed, after some time of tossing and turning, the grey armored Freelancer got up again, sneaking out of the room he was sharing with Maine and York. Maine was sleeping soundly and snoring like a sawmill, while York wasn’t around. Obviously doing some ‘late night training’ with Carolina. Strolling through the hallways, he soon landed again in the locker room. He knew that he had some stuff in the locker, which could calm him down.

Like his skateboard.  
Which he wasn’t allowed to use because he ran over the director some days ago with it. Because York tempted him to show him some tricks in the hallways.

Rubbing over his face with a tired sigh, he entered the room, noticing that someone still was around. York. He just came out of the shower, a towel around his hips and his hair dripping because it was wet. Noticing the younger Freelancer, he lift his hand to wave at him.  
“Yo Wash, what’s up?”  
“Uh, nothing. Couldn’t sleep and walked around a bit. And you? Had some late night training again?”  
It had took some days and lots of jokes of the others until Wash got what York had meant with that back then. Most of all it had been South, making jokes and comments about Wash being naïve and that he also should have some late night training to loosen up. In the end, the jokes faded away as they then began to mock York for being so uncoordinated in battle and wasn’t even able to hit a target when it was holding perfectly still.

“Yeah, but this time it was real training. Because I need to get back on the battlefield. Or I’m going crazy in here. But for going on missions, I need Carolinas approval. And she only gives it when I’m back for good.” Explained the older of the two freelancers, slipping into some boxers and afterwards beginning to dry his hair.

“Yeah, right. But she’s totally out of it anyway since Tex showed up. Haven’t you screwed her?”  
“I did! On-“  
“Thanks! A confirmation is enough I don’t need any details!” interrupted the younger with his squealing voice. York looked a bit disappointed, but didn’t say a word.  
“You know perhaps what is up with her lately?” The grey armored Freelancer rubbed over the still swollen spot on his arm.

Throwing the towel on the bench on the opposite side of the lockers, he only sighed. “Not a clue. She won’t tell me what is up if I ask her. She would only wave me off and say that everything is okay.” The one eyed soldier ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair and huffed frustrated.  
Obviously he had already tried it and had gotten nowhere.

“You know, I can understand your situation.” Admitted Wash, stretching out his legs. It caused York to look at him curiously over his right shoulder.  
“Why?”  
“I’m sure you already know that Connie and I are in… a closer relationship than others.”  
“You mean you fuck with her.”  
“No! I mean yes! But that doesn’t matter! And keep your nasty comments for you!” Wash felt heat creeping up from his neck to his face. While he desperately tried to make the other Freelancer shut up.

“Well, since some days she’s behaving strange.” Began Wash then telling York after the older asked him to continue with a wave of his hand. “She’s evading me. In every situation. Even in battle. She doesn’t dodge, she evades.”  
“That’s her fighting style.”

“Yeah I know, but there are situation where you should block. And she evades. Also in the canteen. When she sees me sitting somewhere, she’s trying to get as much space as possible between me and her. When I sit to her at the table, she’s leaving as fast as possible without being unfriendly. We used to talk often. And I mean talk. No sex. But since this evading began, she also stopped dropping by.” Explained the Freelancer, rubbing over his face. He was tired and he was frustrated. In many different ways.

“Sorry, can’t tell you what is up with Connie. She’s a good fighter, but beside that I didn’t had much to do with her.”  
“Yeah I know.” Muttered the younger, asking himself why he was telling that to York.

Silence settled, while the mustard yellow armored soldier put on his armor and began to get ready to go do bed.  
“What I’m asking myself.” Wash suddenly began. “How are you able to take it so easy? I mean all the jokes and the people mocking you?”  
“Huh?”  
Wash rolled his eyes, sometimes he was such a dumbass.”  
“Since you lost an eye. You degraded from one of the best to one of the worst fighters. You don’t even stand a training fight, let alone a real one.”

York looked up to the ceiling, before shrugging. “Dunno. I don’t think so much about stuff like that.”  
If he ever was thinking, added the grey soldier in his thoughts.  
“I’m just determined to get back to my old position. If I achieve that, I will kick the ass of the guys mocking me now. I’m sure it’ll stop sooner or later. As you heard, I’m supposed to get reinforcement. Dunno what it is supposed to be, but I’m sure it can help me cover the blind spot.”  
“You mean the AI’s?”  
“Yeah, I guess they’re called like that.”

The younger sat on the bench, observing the older how he slipped in the shirt and put away the towel. Just then, he saw something in Yorks locker he never noticed.  
“York, seriously!?”  
“What?”  
“You seriously have a pin up girl in life-size in your locker, although you’re together with Carolina?”

“Hey I need some silver lining too in my life!”  
“I thought you have Carolina for that?”  
“Well yeah, but that’s also something nice. And as long as I only look no harm is done!”  
“I wouldn’t be sure Carolina would see it the way you does.”  
“Then better don’t tell her. Or she will kill me and you had to train harder to replace me.” Retorted the older smirking. Wash only rolled his eyes.

That guy really was crazy. A fucking adrenaline junkie. He was always doing something what easily could go wrong. Just to have the kick again. And as it went well all the times before, he got boastful and had to do even more dangerous stuff, even more difficult stuff just to have the kick.  
What often ended in Carolina chiding the living shit out of York.

“Come on, don’t tell me you have no pictures of pusses hung up in your locker. By the way, her name’s Camilla”  
“Sure I have.” Answered Wash calmly.  
“So don’t scold me for having pusses in my locker when you have them too! What is her name anyway”  
“Skylar and Ari.”  
“Oho! So you have two of them!” exclaimed the tan armored soldier with a broad smile. Only after some moments he knitted his brows together. “Wait… But those are strange names for girls. And Skylar sounds more like a boys name. Are you bisexual?”

Wash felt how his cheeks began to burn. The heat was surely radiating from him over to York, who again was grinning dorkily.  
“I’m not bisexual!” shot the steel and yellow armored Freelancer back with a red glowing face.  
“So why do you hang up pictures of a guy then?” asked the other Freelancer, curiosity mixing with the dorky grin.

“Because Ari and Skylar are the names of my cats I had!” exclaimed Wash, feeling the heat increasing in his cheeks.  
York snorted, the smile disappearing. “You’re so boring, you know that?”  
“I rather be boring than getting ripped into pieces by my girlfriend for having such pictures in my locker!”

“What pictures?” came a neutral sounding, female voice from the door to the locker room. Both men went immediately silent, tensing up until they were both stiff as a board. Indeed, York had slight panic written on his features. While both men were standing there, Carolina came close, still wearing her armor. She was training until now. Bowing her head to the left, she looked at them with a somewhat playful expression.

“Oh, hey Carolina…” managed York to babble, but didn’t say more as he saw how his girlfriend’s green eyes fell on the still open locker door and saw the picture of the girl hanging there. Wash was deadly sure that York’s life end in latest two seconds.  
Instead of exploding like a grenade, she shortly mustered the picture, before looking to York.  
“Didn’t know that you vary so much in your taste of women.”  
“Well I- uh- It had been the only picture! I mean- erm- if you don’t like it- uhm- I still can take it- well- away!” stuttered York, all of a sudden as red as the youngest of the Freelancers.

Again, the redhead mustered the picture, before stating calmly. “As long as you know where you belong it doesn’t matter. Every man needs a ray of hope in his life.” With those words, she turned around and disappeared in the other row of the lockers to undress and shower.

The two male stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say, until Wash then finally spoke up with a silent voice, so Carolina wouldn’t hear it.  
“That was the creepiest thing ever. Of all time.”  
York beside him scoffed. “Who are you telling that?”


End file.
